The forming of Ice Cream Villa
The Forming of Ice Cream Villa Originally in the freezer there were small villages consisting of 10-17 ice-cream-landians. The villages would fight a lot. Every. Single. Day. Eventually the ice creams decided the fighting had to stop. They decided to host a meeting. Everyone came. However it was very chaotic and as messy as melted ice cream! The meeting did not go well at first and got worse after Chilli Ice cream and Carrot Cake Ice Cream go into a fight over a rule about how you cant let your dogs out after 6pm on every Tuesday of every February every 5 years. After that there was a bit of a battle and Rose Ice Cream and Cappuccino Ice Cream died and everyone ran away back home. What was originally supposed to make peace between the villages only made it worse. Villages created enemies, destroyed crops, became allies to drive of other villages and much more. Eventually the villages had merged together to create 3 kingdoms. They detested each other. Except Vanilla, Chocolate , and Strawberry Ice Cream. They were good friends. They were from different villages and hated the fighting. Later and evil species arrived. POPSICLES They were evil mischievous and unpredictable. At first each kingdom fought them alone. Each time they were defeated. The Neopolitans arranged a secret meeting for the rulers to come and unite. Queen Cookies & Cream, KIng Pistachio ,and Queen Nutella were given the message that there was a special treasure a large oak tree in the forest. The rulers obviously came and were furious that they were lied to. They started bickering and the guards they brought started yelling at each other. “STOP!” Vanilla shouted. “We will never defeat the Popsicles if we fight EACH OTHER over spilled ice cream!” Everyone went quiet. “Why have you brought us here?” Queen Cookies & Cream asked Vanilla. “I thought you were loyal to the Northern Frost Kingdom! But you have been plotting against us with THEM!” she was so furious and fuming that her heat could melt everyone. “Yes, Chocolate! How dare you betray us! You shall be banned from the Icicle Kingdom!” King Pistachio screamed. “I didn't come to chat with those loathing things! How could you! You are a loyal citizen of the White Snowflake Kingdom!” Queen NUtella screeched. “We gathered you here so you can unite! We have to set our differences aside and defeat the Popsicles! They will kill us all if we don't join forces and fight together!” Strawberry yelled loud and clear for the crowd to here. “I will not ever be allies with them,” Queen Cookies and Cream said “They stole our crops earlier this month! “You were the ones that stole Birthday Cake and Butterscotch from us! They were only children playing by the river! They didn't mean harm when they crossed the boundary! Butterscotch almost drowned!” Queen Nutella screeched. “That was not my fault! I didn't order them to do it! I returned them to you!” Queen Cookies & Cream replied. “I’m not a cruel heartless Popsicle like YOU!” “Says the one that raided a local village for fishing in the river! The river is part of OUR territory!” King Pistachio shouted. “IT IS OUR-” Queen Cookies & Cream began “NOOOOOOOOOOO” Vanilla shouted. “How could you Vanilla! THe river is ours!” her ruler screamed. “We are here to make peace not fight” Strawberry said calmly. “We must stop, I saw what they did, I was part of the battle by Nutella hills, we don’t have enough ic-creamlandians by ourselves, unless you want more lives lost we need to unite.” “Fine” the rulers said after hours of disagreeing. On Monday May 7, 2013 the kingdoms armies met. Many volunteered to join the army. Captain Chips Ahoy of the NOrthern Kingdom wanted to split in three. One would charge in and the other would come behind while another would come in at a later time. Captain M&M said they should charge in and jump from the trees in the middle of the night to scare them. Captain Captain Crunch ice cream said no and they should send waves 1 at a time at them and have the cattle distract them. They argued and Captain M&M of the Snowflake KIngdom decided they would go on the plan by themselves. Queen Nutella ordered everyone to go back and prepare for battle. The other kingdoms decided they should also attack by themselves. The neapolitans were the only ones left. On the night of May 8th, Captain M&M lead the fighters to the popsicles. They were defeated and so were the Northern kingdom, and Icicle Kingdom. The neapolitans called a meeting “WHy have you called us here for another pointless meeting!” Chocolate’s mother BRownie Batter had asked. “If we ever want to destroy the popsicles we have to work together! Come up with a battle plan together and stop fighting each other!’ Chocolate shouted. “We must unite to form 1 kingdom!” Strawberry shouted. “UNITE! UNITE! UNITE!” the citizens shouted. :THE LEADERS ARE CRUEL AND HEARTLESS! WE DONT NEED THEM!” someone shouted. “Always battle hungry! They must be beheaded!” someone else yelled. “KILL THEM!” a voice cried. “WE don't need them!” a blue ice cream said. “IT IS THE END OF THE OLD A+ERA TO START A NEW WE MUST GET RID OF THE OLD!” someone from the very back “BEHEAD! BEHEAD! BEHEAD!” the large crowd shouted. The rulers sat there shocked. “Haven’t we been great leaders to you all?” Queen Nutella asked. “NO!” VAnilla shouted. “We don't need to!” “Why not?” someone asked. “Because that would just be cruel and make us frozen-hearted popsicles!” Strawberry replied. “We want the battle to go as smooth as fresh ice cream!” CHocolate said. We must come up with a good battle plan,” After hours finally they were ready. On June 16, 2013 they attacked. The popsicles were in camp asleep. They crept on them. The first wave went up and attacked. Another front came from the right and left. The popsicles fled to the back where another wave sat there waiting. They fought and more fell out from the trees. The popsicles were ferosis fighters and evil. They fought 5 nights straight when they heard the cry. “RETREAT! WE SHALL FIND A HOME SOMEWHERE ELSE BUT WE WILL BE BACK FOR VENGEANCE!” the ice creams cheered. At home celebrations went on for weeks. The neapolitans became leader of the kingdom and named it Ice-Cream-Villa. Although they are not alive anymore (They have a shorter lifespan) their memories live on. Chocolate, Vanilla, and Strawberry Ice cream forever will be remembered as a hero. The rulers of the original 3 kingdoms became regular citizens and for the popsicles? Well they starved. Serves them right.